Oggy and the Cockroaches Wiki:File use
The File use policy governs how should be uploaded and organized on the . The guideline portion of this page advises how files should ideally be used in articles. While this page mostly concerns images, it applies to other kinds of files like video, audio, PDFs, fonts, etc. Before uploading a file Before uploading a file, consider the following criteria. This will allow you to predict with reasonable accuracy whether the file will be deleted after you upload it. * Ensure the file is not a duplicate of an existing file of similar or superior quality (per criterion F1). This includes both exact and effective duplicates (i.e., files that ultimately serve the same purpose). * Ensure the file will have a practical use in a article. Unused files are generally deleted after 24 hours per criterion F5, or sooner if it is unlikely they will be used by that time. * Unless the file meets a crucial need, avoid uploading low quality files, or files that could likely be obtained in higher quality. * Ensure the file does not fall under other deletion criteria for files. Note: Concept art should be unedited, except to remove watermarks (not signatures or timestamps). Because concept art is not canonically representative of the subject, it should not be used as a formal depiction of it. Therefore, other elements such as artist signatures, artistic backgrounds, etc. should remain in-tact, so as to retain the context in which the art was created. Uploading a file The only officially supported upload form on the is and , which displays MediaWiki:Uploadtext, and preloads the editor with . All pre-loaded parameters are required to be filled out upon upload (though there are additional parameters which may also be necessary depending on the file). * Take care to give the file an accurate, descriptive, but concise name. File names should use the following format: ** the subject itself; ** the title in which the subject of the image appears; ** the type of representation of the subject (e.g. "render", "screen", or "concept art"); ** a number, if it is a file similar to another file in all ways of the above, but is still not a duplicate/serves a unique purpose. ** If the image is a screenshot from a cutscene, particularly a shot with multiple subjects and thus no fitting file name using the above system, use the name of the cutscene, with numbers if necessary. * Give the file a comprehensive description in the description parameter. * Provide the source of the file using (or other full citation style) in the source parameter. * Make sure to properly categorize the file (select one from Category:Files). Failure to properly upload an image may result in its immediate deletion. Using a file Main images The "main image" is placed at the top-right area of the article (in most cases, it is inside the infobox). There are certain preferences as to what this image is: * The image should be fully representative of the subject. * The image should be as canonically accurate to the subject as possible, in the following order: ** Screenshots of the subject (ideally using a normal, clean and simple camera view). ** Promotional renders of the subject using a higher poly model, higher resolution textures, and/or more advanced shaders than in the show. ** 2D renders or concept art of the subject from a professional artist employed by the studio of the series in question. * The image should be the most recent canonical representation of the subject (i.e. the most recent series or season it appeared in). In-article thumbnails All in-article thumbnails should be placed under relevant sections adjacent to relevant text, and given a caption substantiating such relevance. In general, thumbnails should remain at their default right-side alignment, though if an article has a large amount of images, the alignment may alternate between right and left. If the thumbnail is to be right-aligned, do not add |right, as image thumbnails are automatically right-aligned. Article thumbnails should always have the |thumb formatting. Normally, the default size of the thumbnail need not be changed, though there are some exceptions, which should be determined on a case-by-case basis. (For more help with formatting images, see .) In general, all in-article thumbnails under "History", "Characteristics", or related sections should be as canonically fidelitous as possible, with preference given to official renders or in-show screenshots. If the subject has a substantial "Development" or "Behind the scenes" section, official 2D renders or concept art may be used here. If a subject has a substantial "Promotion" or "Reception" section, official promotional renders should be used. Otherwise, non-recent infobox images, concept art, and promotional renders should be kept in a well-maintained image gallery (see below). Galleries Galleries are collections of images in their own section, commonly (mis)used to "dump" miscellaneous images in articles that don't fit elsewhere. This—as with any "catch-all" sections in articles (Trivia, etc.)—is discouraged. Instead, galleries should be limited in use, well maintained, and serve a specific purpose. Most galleries should be placed under a "Gallery" section at the bottom of the article. They should be used to contain groups of important images that don't physically fit elsewhere in the article (in contrast to not suitably fitting). This can be applied to infobox-''type'' images that are not used in the infobox because they are not pictures of the subject from the most recent appearance. Or, in the case of promotional renders or finalized concept art, if an article does have a "Development", "Behind the scenes", or "Reception" section, but not one lengthy enough to house a corresponding image, a gallery may be used instead. In general, if finalized, high quality concept art exists of a subject, it should at least be kept under a "Gallery" section. Technical * Images that are higher in quality usually take preference to images that are higher in resolution (size). In-article thumbnails and file page previews don't normally exceed the size of the natural image resolution (and if it does the image should be considered for deletion). * MediaWiki sets a limit of 10 MB for file size, while Wikia sets a limit of 12.5 million pixels for image resolution. The does not control this limitation. * Avoid the use of a lossless JPG format. The server cannot tell the difference when uploading, cannot make it into thumbnails, and no browser supports it properly. ** As such, it is recommended to not use the JPG format at all. PNG is the only lossless format properly supported, therefore to maintain the file's original quality, it is recommended to export the file to PNG.